Momoiro Uchiha
Basic Information Name: Uchiha, Momoiro Nicknames: Momo, Iro, Momoi, Ro, Roro Age: 22 Birth date: June 9 Gender: Female Height: 169.9 cm Weight: 62.7 kg Chakra Elements: Fire, Water Rank: Hokage Race: Japanese Ninja Type/Class: Genjutsu Other Information Favourite Animal: Rabbit Favourite Colour: Black Favourite Number: 7 Strength: Besides her eyes, her wits and blunt personality Weakness: Her occasional immaturity and sharp tongue Weapon of Choice: Katana Jutsu Learned Universal Jutsu: -Bunshin no jutsu (Clone Jutsu) -Henge no jutsu (Transformation Jutsu) -Kawarimi no jutsu (Substitution Jutsu) First Element: Fire Academy Katon: Ichi (Fire Release: One) Description: The basic building block of a great many techniques down the line, this is presumably the very same skill that began the study of Katons. Molding their chakra through a simple seal of any choice, the user is able to focus it onto the tip of their index finger in the form of heat. With this, they can cut through things such as glass and rope with some difficulty. However, at this stage, control of one’s chakra is so minimal that this technique can only be used by one finger and essentially has no combat use. Katon: Shoumeidan no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flare Technique) Description: By molding chakra into ones lungs properly, they are able to exhale a short burst of heat and flame which basically explodes from the mouth. The fire itself actually only lasts for about a second. But its effect is that it illuminates dark places, if only for but a few seconds. Katon: Shuriken no Jutsu (Fire Release: Shuriken Technique) Description: A relatively basic katon, this one uses chakra to coat a metal shuriken or a kunai with fire. It is done so that the user first throws the shuriken, then exhales from his or her mouth a small flame that ignites the chakra-coated projectile. If the attack succeeds, not only will your opponent be hurt by the shuriken or kunai, but he will also suffer from burns. Note: Only one projectile at a time. Katon: Fukumen no Jutsu (Fire Release: Veil Technique) Description: A stall technique which really only helps genins in this stage of learning accustom themselves to the less subtle methods of Katons. Performing the necessary seals, the user claps their hand in front of them and a hot white flash erupts from their hands that blind people in the closest vicinities. With this opening, the user is able to make a hasty escape or even move in for a killing blow. The severity of the flash, however, lasts only a moment and causes only spots to appear until an opponent’s sight becomes clear again. Katon: Tanebi no Jutsu (Fire Release: Cinder Technique) Description: Basic to all Katon users is the ability to set thing things on fire, obviously. This technique allows a person to snap their fingers and ignite a spark anywhere they so wish. A simple cinder and no more, this jutsu is used mostly in pranks and the like. Katon: Houka Hira no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flaming Palm Technique) Description: A more advanced version of the Katon: Tanebi no Jutsu, this jutsu allows the user to hold the make spark in their hand. They then amplify it with their chakra until it is a small flame. By mimicking the gentle fist style, the push the flame into their opponent, causing clothes to light, or minor burns on the body. Genin Katon: Ni (Fire Release: Two) Description: This technique makes it so that after a user has molded enough chakra to gather heat into their finger they can now distribute it to both the index and middle finger (one hand), making it a somewhat viable option in combat now. However, jabs and strikes made through this method would simply burn through clothing and wouldn’t cause any substantial thereafter. In terms of raw searing strength, though, it allows the user to cut through even metallic string now. Katon Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique) Description: A jutsu that sends multiple blasts of fire from the mouth, usually with one target in mind. Shurikens can also be hidden inside the flames, creating an element of surprise. Katon: Hoteri Ougigata no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flash Fan Technique) Description: A fairly simple jutsu, the user breaths in a fair amount of air while performing the necessary handseals and breaths it out in a short funnel of flame. Literally lasting only a few seconds, it explodes out of the mouth in a v-like wave and is a commonly used technique amongst shinobi who like to build into their attacks. The range of this flame, however, is about 3m and the flame itself isn’t held long enough to deal any real damage. Therefore, it isn’t necessarily a viable offensive option as compared to other jutsus, but it does serve its purposes since only three handseals are needed to perform this technique. Katon: Bounetsu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flame-Resistance Technique) Description: This is a passive jutsu that is the first in two steps to protect the user from damaging themselves with their very own Katons. Although not necessarily mandatory to learn the finer points of the tree, it does provide a buffer against self-inflicting injuries. For example the user is able to withstand increasing amounts of heat and can even withstand certain techniques aimed at them. Withstand, however, does not translate into invulnerability as there are general flaws to this jutsu as well. Katon: Yojin Bunshin no Jutsu (Fire Release: Ember Clone Technique) Description: A basic bunshin wherein the user will call forth through in corporeal form a clone of themselves, crafted from flame. At this level, the clone is quite weak and can only really serve as a distracted more so than a viable combat replacement. However, it does have its uses, which alongside detonating upon destruction or on command, are numerous. Note: The clone only has 1/10 the ability of the original user. Katon: Hi Shinten no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flame Spread Technique) Description: This jutsu allows the user to extend the flame from their hand to any weapon or item they may be holding. This creates a surrounding layer of flame around the object, but the object is unharmed. This can only extend to a length of 3 feet maximum, or the length of a medium sized sword. Chuunin Katon: San (Fire Release: Three) Description: At this stage of learning, users of this technique are expected to be quite adept at controlling the flow of chakra in their body. It is by this that they are now able to both create ample amounts of chakra and distribute to both hands (still only two fingers per hand). The actual heat effect of this technique, though, still hasn’t changed much from Katon: Ni. Also, awkwardly enough, the user is still unable to have the technique travel throughout one whole hand. Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) Description: A jutsu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent, originating from the users mouth. In some cases it has been seen to take on the form of a dragon. Capable of being used like a flamethrower, prolonged exposure has been known to transform boulders and cliff side’s into molten piles of magma. Note: Genin can use the technique for up to two posts, Chuunin for three, and Jounin for five. As mentioned before, strength of the flame and prolonged exposure can prove devastating. Katon: Kyuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flame Sphere Technique) Description: Quite different from the other various other Katons in Leaf’s arsenal, this one instead is a defensive jutsu. Quite easy to learn, it is also performed much differently from other jutsus. Using the body as a heat source, the user molds chakra to amplify it and make it entirely visible. Then the user expands it, using more chakra, and takes on a red, spherical shape. This shield is used as a defense against both ninjutsus and taijutsus. It isn’t very powerful, though, and can only parry at most one technique before deactivating. A drawback to this jutsu, though, is based on the body’s temperature. If the user performs this technique late in a fight they risk fainting due to both a drastic change in body temperature and already stressed body levels. Note: The user must remain still while using this technique. Katon: Shouidan no Jutsu (Fire Release: Incendiary Technique) Description: Recently developed, this technique is much akin to the Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu in a few ways. Using almost the identical set of seals, the user instead coughs out globs of what looks to be silver-tinged mucous. These flammable, gelatinous balls can be scattered along any area and even on other people and are highly combustible. Anything from the slightest spark can ignite them and set off variable explosions based on the level of the shinobi as well is leave a lasting flame going. Note: Genin gifted enough to perform this jutsu can only create explosions that range from 1m – 2m in radius. Chuunin can set a 4m – 5m radius ablaze. And Jounin are capable of kindling an area of approximately 5m – 10m. Katon: Hidoko no Jutsu (Fire Release: Bed of Fire Technique) Description: Defensive or offensive, this just is simple enough to have many uses. Heaving a mighty breath, a shinobi will spew an oily substance in front or even around them. It will rush forth like liquid and ignite as soon as the user wills it. The effect is obvious enough, resulting in a carpet of flame in whatever manner the user provided. It could be in a cone laid out in front of them as an opponent is rushing forth, or it could be scattered across a weapon. Katon: Kita no Jutsu (Fire Release: Aerial Explosion Technique) Description: A different version of the Katon: Hidoko no Jutsu, this jutsu releases a gas into the air. This is an odorless, colorless gas that can be ignited with any spark or flame. This gas will rapidly ignite, causing it to expand and create a strong wind in all directions. The outer gas is shot out, and ignites when it has expanded at a range of around 20 feet. Anyone within the range of this jutsu will be seriously injured and probably suffer at least a first degree burn. It also evaporates all water in the range of this jutsu. Katon: Shi (Fire Release: Four) Description: Much unchanged from Katon: San, the most noticeable change here is the strength of the heat effect set off by the user’s fingers. Now able to melt through various objects of higher density than glass (not including metals), the only drawback is that this intensity is only attainable through one hand at the moment. One could compare the effect of this technique to being stabbed with a searing hot kunai. Essentially, this is just a much more combat effective version of Katon: Ni. Note: This technique cannot be stacked with Katon: San wherein both hands can be used at the same time with one hand stronger than the other. Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Powerful Fireball Technique) Description: Uses a high amount of chakra which allows the user to breath out a large portion of flame. Extremely powerful, this Katon seems to possess a denser mass than most Katons. This would explain its intense potency and explosive nature. Katon: Nenshou Tosshin (Fire Release: Burning Rush) Description: A two-part technique that acts much like the Katon: Kyuuka no Jutsu. With the same seal sequence as the aforementioned jutsu, the dragon, ox and hare are added at the end and the technique changes from defensive to offensive. As the customary sphere surrounding the user appears to fade out, it instead sweeps back and wraps itself around the user in the elemental shape of flames at the arms and shoulders. At this, the user finds themselves temporarily invigorated. Note: This jutsu is both defensive and offensive, both blocking attacks and acting as one itself. The secondary effect here is that the user is able to move at a slightly more increased speed than usual alongside the actual flame effects that obviously harm opponents upon contact. Katon: Taika no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fireproof Technique) Description: At this point in time, the user has developed a natural resilience to flame and has come to know the pros and cons of their own techniques. With this knowledge in hand, they are able to not only guard themselves against fire and high temperatures but also anything around them. Expelling chakra at a constant rate, it acts a shield or buffer against all forms of heat, completely preventing them from harm. But by freely imparting this chakra onto a person or thing, they are able to pass on that very same shield. There are, however, limitations. Katon: Myaku Hitofuki no Jutsu (Fire Release: Pulse Blast Technique) Description: An extremely useful jutsu, this one has the effect of flushing out or separating multiple opponents. Hurling a fireball about the size of a basketball, it is meant to be dodged in order to be effective. For at center of this fireball is a gaseous core which, when the spherical attack finally makes contact with something, will explode and this gas will expand rapidly in a loud bang. The bang is simply a precursor though, as instantly afterwards a sharp concussive force will issue out all around the center of the blast. Though the explosion of the attack itself is not very strong, the force it sends out is enough to knock anyone who is within a certain radius of it flying. Katon: Kaen Hisame no Jutsu (Fire Release: Incinerating Hail Technique) Description: By focusing their chakra into their hands, the user can then lift them skyward and create a salvo of small fireballs that will rain down all around them, incinerating anything they touch. Since the fireballs have no solid state, they can only do damage by burning things. These fireballs are about half the size of one's closed fist. Second Element: Water Academy Mizu no Waruasobi (Trick of Water) Description: A very simple technique which involves a simple flick of one's hands and a muster of sweat in the fingers. A precise flick comes from of the hands or even a shake can be made as if trying to get something off one's hands. The water streaks from the hand of the user and towards the enemy's eye. This unexpected irritation can blur their vision. Mizu Kagami no Jutsu (Water Mirror Technique) Description: A simple jutsu that allows the user to turn a quantity of water as small as a drop and as large as a small puddle into a mirrored surface. This can allow the user to see behind himself, and around corners with careful application of the technique. Uo Tsuba (Fish Spit) Description: A simple jet of water shot from the mouth. It can hit with enough force to stun you if it hits properly. It can be done up to 5 times in succession, or one jet can be shot. To give an example of its power, Mist academy students usually use this technique to play a game much like tag. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique) Description: Creates one or multiple identical copies of the original out of water. More similar to Kage Bunshin then a regular Bunshin, water clones are capable of attacking, except each clone is roughly 1/10 the power of the original. The water clone can perform one jutsu that the user also knows once. It must be a water elemental jutsu. One solid hit will destroy the clone. Mizu Soujuu (Water Manipulation) Description: Any Mist Shinobi that uses ninjutsu should likely have this technique. This involves learning basic manipulation of the properties of water. Boiling, freezing, and pressurization of water are included in these studies. Freezing is mostly limited to small amounts of water, and boiling includes the creation of steam by further putting chakra into the water. The user cannot perform these tasks on larger bodies of water with this basic study alone. Furthermore, by learning to draw water from the moisture in the air, the shinobi can use water techniques without requiring a source of water nearby (unless stated otherwise.) A Kage level jutsu always requires a water source, even if the Mist-nin in question creates it first. Genin Mizu Peretto (Water Pellet) Description: An enhanced Uo Tsuba, instead of a stream, it is a bullet that impacts the enemy at high speed (though with blunt force,) and it is roughly about the size of a fist. Mizutamari no Jutsu (Water Puddle Technique) Description: By altering personal body shape, the user can melt into a puddle of water on the ground. This allows the user to hide and set up an ambush, or lose inexperienced trackers. Suiton: Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shuriken Technique) Description: Through the use of water manipulation, the user can create multiple small shuriken comprised of water and launch them towards the target. After hitting and/or cutting a solid surface, they revert to water. It is important to note that these shuriken can be physically launched (by hand) or launched as they are created. Isonagi no Jutsu (Beach Crab) Description: A jutsu that can only be used on water or atop loose soil (sand, non-rocky aerated dirt, etc,) this technique causes a pair of pincers to rise out of the ground/water and grasp the target by the ankles before pulling him underground/water. An important difference between this technique and Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu is that in this technique the target is fully enveloped in the earth or water. If strong enough, the target can break free, due to the loose earth. Water is less efficient because of its fluidity, and the target not held long. There is something to be said, though, for the change in momentum that can occur when you force an opponent to abandon all thoughts save survival. Mizu Tate no Jutsu (Water Shield Technique) Description: A shield of water is formed around the user as a cylindrical barrier that reaches just above the user's head. After the initial creation that user can manipulate the water, allowing for water spikes, tentacles, hands and the like, though these appendages are not dexterous enough to handle a weapon. The bad thing is that the shield isn't that reliable against ninjutsu. However, an opponent who is strong enough can break through the shield. Suiton: Abura Bushin no Jutsu (Water Release: Oil Clone Technique) Description: Oil Clone Technique is a variation of the Genjutsu; Mist Servant Technique. It creates a whole bunch of clones, which won't disappear like normal illution clones when they're hit. The hit will only go right through them. The only known way to defeat them is to send a fire justu at them. Chuunin Mizu no Yaiba (Water Sword) Description: Creates a sharp sword made of solid water in the user’s hand. As the user's control improves, he can manipulate the shape and size he/she wants the sword to have, from a tiny dagger to a massive decapitator sword. At the minimum requirements, the sword has minimal offensive power, able to make slight cuts and tears in the flesh of an opponent, and susceptible to high pressure (an opponent breaking the blade with a weapon of his own) and fire attacks. Academy Level: The sword can be up to the size of a wakizashi, and is fragile, breaking under the pressure of weapon strikes against it and low level fire ninjutsu. Genin Level: The sword can be up to the size of a katana, and is now as strong as a normal, metal blade. Strong Fire Ninjutsu can still destroy the blade, however. Chuunin Level: The sword can be up to the size of a nodachi, and now cuts with the edge of a finely crafted blade. It can no longer be destroyed by any genin level fire ninjutsu and using it as a defensive sweep can negate academy level Fire ninjutsu. Jounin Level: The sword can be up to the size of a cleaver, and is now incredibly durable and lethal. Advanced Chuunin level fire Ninjutsu is required to harm the blade, and defensively the blade can disperse up to genin level fire techniques. Mizutamari Yusuo no Jutsu (Water Puddle Transportation) Requirements: Mizutamari no Jutsu Description: The normal Mizutamari Technique must be learned before you can use this technique, since it requires Mizutamari to be used in conjunction with it. If a user uses the Mizutamari while standing on top of a lake or river or any other water source, he/she can materialize himself/herself back anywhere he/she wants within the area of the water source (maximum range, 1/2 a mile.) That way the user can surprise the enemy from behind or even from below. Mizukaisou Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Reflection Clone Technique) Description: A jutsu that makes the user's reflection in water step out of the reflection and attack as a physical body. This type of water clone is an improvement over the Mizu Bunshin, possessing Chakra, Intelligence, and Physical abilities equivalent to 1/3 the user's. Each clone can be destroyed with a solid blow. Mizu no Yoroi (Water Armor) Description: A thin layer of water covers the user’s whole body. At the basic requirements, it gives protection against fire techniques by dampening the effects, as well as nullifying some Taijutsu attacks. While the armor is on, it constantly draws out small amounts of both the user’s chakra and stamina, and thus can only be kept up for a limited time. Suiton: Fuuma Mizu Shuriken (Water Release: Evil Windmill Water Shuriken) Description: Instead of creating multiple smaller shurikens made of water, the user creates one or more large Fuuma Shurikens made of water and launches it towards the enemy. The shuriken causes massive damage when hitting an enemy. It is also much more solid than the normal water shurikens and can easily parry other kunais and shurikens that come in its path. This technique can be performed in one of two ways: the first is to create a single shuriken that the user may throw (this requires no body of water to draw from,) the second requires a large body of water, but allows the Mist shinobi to create multiple shuriken that he can launch directly from the water sources towards the enemy. This can be especially deadly if the fight itself is taking place atop said body of water, since the shurikens are hidden until they actually emerge from the water. Deido Tama (Mud Ball) Description: A very useful technique used to slow down their opponents, the user spits out a large ball of mud. The mud is kept together with chakra and, when it stikes a hard surface, it hardens-- slowing down movement of the person hit or weighing down an item. Once it has turned solid, only a strong person can break it, though a water technique of chuunin level or higher can liquify the mud once more. Eventually, the hardened mud shatters, and the victim is no longer inconvenienced by it. Kirigakure: Shunshin no Jutsu (Hidden Mist: Instantaneous Body Skill) Description: An ability which allows the user to transport from one area to another in a spray of fine mist. The user has to have been to the area before and the distance is limited to about one mile. This jutsu can only be used to escape combat, and may not be used if the shinobi is attacking or has been attacked. Suikusari no Jutsu (Water Chains Technique) Description: Creates chains made of water and binds the enemy's ankles and wrists to make them more vulnerable and less mobile. The enemy can still perform normally if he is strong enough to move. Suimenka no Kisoku ( Breathing underwater Technique) Description: The art of breathing underwater using chakra to remove oxygen from water has been a long handed down secret of the Mist. The length of time and the depth that the diver can go under depends on the ability of the user. This technique typically activates whenever the shinobi breathes in water and requires no handseals. Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique) Description: A highly effective cover technique which blankets an area in a thick mist, confusing the senses of the enemy. Unless the user is trained to fight without the use of his vision, or has learned the technique to see through the mist, this doesn't not provide a significant combat advantage. The mist swirls about, confusing vision and distorting sound. Visibility is cut down to three feet. The mist lasts for 3 posts, plus an additional post for every 10 points in Reserves the user has. It is important to note that this mist is non-natural, and obstructs the view of even those using low level techniques (stage 3 or lower) to attempt to see through it. Jounin Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Cannon Technique) Description: A move that lets the user spit a powerful beam of boiling water, strong enough to cut through wood and hot enough to scald flesh. Eventually, it becomes powerful enough to carve through stone. Kiri Shikaku no Jutsu (Mist Vision Technique) Description: A technique usually used with Kirigakure no Jutsu, the Mist Vision technique allows the user to see through heavy mist, steam, or any other condition caused by water in the air. This does not give the ability to see through smoke. The technique is passive and activates when the user's vision would otherwise be obstructed by mist. Doiru Suiyari no Jutsu (Drilling Water Spears) Description: Used when the enemy is standing on top of water to surprise attack them (though a Mist Shinobi with Mizu Soujuu and enough power and control can use this technique without the water.) Large sharp drill shaped spears made of water comes forth out from the water around the enemy and attacks. Alternatively, this can be used as a powerful defense, causing the water drills to intercept attacks and either nullify them (in the case of elemental techniques) or deflect them high (in the case of projectiles and weaker taijutsu attacks). Suiton: Suise no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Torrent Technique) Description: This technique is somewhat comparable to the Doton Doryuu Taiga, in that the user creates a small torrent of water that moves along the ground at a high speed and can carry opponents away with it. If there is a sizable body of water nearby, or the user's Mizu Soujuu is up to the task, the size of the torrent can be quite large. Otherwise, the torrent is smaller and more specific, able to target one opponent or straight line of opponents. Mizuhada Bunshin No Jutsu (Water Body Clone Technique) Description: A powerful enhancement of the Water Reflection clone, this technique creates a number of full-powered water clones and does not require a body of water. These clones have the full Chakra and Mental abilities of the user, as well as Physical ability. A solid hit will destroy the clone. Suijouki no Jutsu (Steam Technique) Description: In this attack the user takes a deep breath in and then blows out a mass of billowing steam toward an enemy or group of enemies. It can cause severe burns, and a close range hit can be lethal. The size of the steam cloud is dependent on the user's statistics. The steam covers 5 cubic meters of area. Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique) Description: A move used to trap the victim inside a prison of water; it is very difficult to escape. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep one hand against the prison at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This is considered one of the strongest water trapping jutsus, simply because it has no inherent duration; the technique can be held indefinitely as long as the user keeps a hand in place, and the prison cannot be escaped or broken from the inside. Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Blast Technique) Description: A powerful attack that requires its target to be on or near the water, this technique creates a large shark comprised of water that can be used to attack in one of two ways. Primarily, the shark is sent towards the opponent at a charge, attempting to strike the opponent with extreme bashing force as well as trying to rend him with its teeth. The second, more devious use involves the shark attempting to swallow the opponent. In this case, the shark is hidden under the water until it attacks. If it manages to swallow an opponent, he is trapped within a sphere of water as the shark itself dissolves. After an attack, successful or not, the sphere vanishes. Gekiryuu Chikara (Raging River Force) Description: This technique is similar to the Water Torrent technique, save for a few key differences. Firstly, the power of this technique is enough to tear down most stone walls and defenses, not to mention defenses made of weaker materials. Secondly, this technique produces enough water to flood a small area. This technique can floor an area of 200 square feet (a 10x10 square.) Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Barrier) Description: An ultimate defense of the Mist Shinobi, Suiton Suijinheki requires a great deal of water to work, or mastery of the appropriate level of Mizu Soujuu. Upon completing the technique, a large, swirling barrier of water surrounds the user and any nearby allies. This protects against any fire technique, as well as any ninjutsu that are projectiles by nature. Attempting to breach the barrier with taijutsu is self-defeating, the opponent who attempts to do so will find himself being whirled around the barrier and slammed into the ground several times throughout the duration of the technique as he is caught in its strong current. Suiton: Nenshou Ame (Water Release: Burning Rain) Description: This is one of the few jutsus that uses opposing elements. The user first does the string of hand signs. As soon as they are finished clouds form, no matter how clear it is out. Then the people keep on fighting since the jutsu needs time to build up the water and fire chakra within it. Because of this the perso can't use and jutsus until it activates. When it activates the surounding area would be plunged into rain, but this is no ordinary rain it burns all exposed flesh exept the user. This uses a ton of Chakra. Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet) Description: This jutsu creates a circle of crushing water spikes around the opponent. It is very difficult to evade, however it will also require a sufficient water source nearby the target, preferably right below it. Kage/Densetsu Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique) Description: A Jutsu which creates a huge cyclone turned on its side, which is sent toward the opponent or group of opponents. This Jutsu can only be done when in or near a body of water (or with the mastery of Mizu Soujuu,) and is devastatingly powerful, both in the force with which it strikes and with it's tendency to catch people and objects and slam them into other object. It can easily rip large trees and masses of rock from the Earth. Suiton: Suishouha (Water Release: Rising Blast) Description: Using large amounts of chakra, the user creates water from thin air and forms so much that it creates a mini-tidal wave. The water then does not dissipate for the duration of the battle, thus creating an arena where the user has a large advantage. If the climate is exceptionally arid, such as a desert, the water only lasts for a short while before draining into the sand. The depth of the water once the wave has settled is anywhere between 8 to 10 feet. Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique) Description: A powerful attack that creates a huge current of water in the shape of a dragon, which is then sent towards the opponent. Essentially a devastating single target attack, few are the shinobi who can suffer a hit from this technique and continue to fight. Tsunami no Jutsu (Tsunami Technique) Description: An even better and more devastating water technique than the Suishouha Technique, this Technique can drown a large village but requires enormous amounts of chakra and stamina. Usually an 'all or nothing' technique, as it is not used under normal circumstances due to the widespread and indiscriminant destruction that it wreaks. Suiton: Shindo Futan (Water Release: Depth Charge) Description: A lethal move when used correctly, the opponent must be underwater. After the opponent is fully submersed, the user channels a large amount of chakra into their hands, and using this chakra, creates a large burst of energy, compressing the water momentarily beneath themselves. Due to the non-compressive nature of water, this compression will disperse throughout the body, crushing anything unlucky enough to be near the source. This force can entirely crush even the strongest of opponents, and must be used carefully around wildlife, or it can destroy entire ecosystems. For this reason, it is rarely used except in life or death situations. Subaku Tsume (Hydro Claw) Description: After The user finishes the string of seals they form there hand into a claw (two hands clamped together). Then they force there "claw" into the water, which causes a water claw to rise out of the water. Then the person Psionicly controls the water claw. Kinjutsu: Hada Shihai (Forbidden Release: Body Control) Desctription: Because of the ability to control and mainpulate water, and because the human body is mostly made of water, this technique can be used. This jutsu allows the user to control the water within a living being's body, thus controling their actions. Becuause the water in a body is not connected to the willpower or strength of a person, this power is dominate and can be broken; however difficult, making this a very deadly justu. Kouseitan Kawa (Element Skin) Description: A jutsu that allows the user to transform their skin into one of the users elements. The user takes a fourth of their elemental chakra and stores it all over there body. However, this must be the useres main element inorder to do it. Summoning: Black panther Bloodline: Uchiha -Stage 1: x -Stage 2: x -Stage 3: x -Mangekyou: x Clan: Uchiha Implant: Character Description Looks: -Hair: Black -Eyes: Black/Red when sharingan is activated -Skin: Pale with minor scars on arms and legs. Deep and long scar from left shoulder blade down to right hip. Personality: Momo is very blunt and true to her fire element. Her personality is fierce and she rarely takes no for an answer. If you make her angry, be prepared. Her sharp tongue stems from her quick mind. Background: From a very young age, Momo was trained very, very hard, producing the kunoichi she is today. Since she was worked hard, Momo didn't have time for friends and love. It doesn't mean she's not looking, though. Village: Konoha Family: NPC Parents: Hanazuki and Jiiro Uchiha A bunch of cousins No children or husband yet. Missions Completed S Rank: 40 A Rank: 58 B Rank: 35 C Rank: 89 D Rank: 102